This invention relates to a manipulating device which is operated by an operator to designate specified operations and is particularly designed to realize operations of three degrees of freedom with a single manipulating device.
A foot pedal is known as a conventional manipulating member which is operated by a foot. The foot pedal is operable in a force exerting or push-in direction. An object to be operated is made to carry out a specified operation according to the detected push-in amount of the pedal.
However, the conventional foot pedal having only one degree of freedom, namely in the push-in direction, can designate the operations only insufficiently, thereby imposing a burden on the operator. However, it is not preferable to provide many manipulating members in terms of the number of parts, installation space and simple operation. Further, the provision of many manipulating members makes the system complicated and large-size.